Rotary motors using a pair of rotors, which alternate with one another such that while one of the rotors is in operation the other rotor is stationary, are known in the prior art. An example of such a rotary motor, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 932,321 to Plates Richards Rotary Engine Limited, was patented as early as Aug. 24, 1909. More recent examples of this type of rotary engine are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,815 issued Sept. 12, 1967 to E. L. Synot; U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,090 isued Jan. 4, 1966 to L. Bartelozi and U.S. Pat. No 4,279,577 issued July 21, 1981 to Appleton.
A feature, which is common to all of the above patented structures, is that both of the rotors are mounted on one rotor shaft thereby necessitating the need for complicated release and catch mechanisms to enable the alternate rotation of the two rotors relative to the single shaft.
In addition, none of the previously patented structures mentioned above are adapted for computer operation which, in accordance with the ever increasing costs of fuel, could provide extreme benefits by maximizing efficiency of operation of the rotary motor.